


Gemma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiera angelica [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nuova vita di Gemma.Questa storia ha partecipato a “Il club di Aven” con il prompt Anima.





	Gemma

Gemma

 

L’odore penetrante di legno marcio le punse le narici, mischiandosi a quello di piante secche e tritate, che si trovavano appese al soffitto.

Un paio di bulbi oculari, dalle iridi spente, una grigia e l’altra verde stinta, la fissavano, posizionati alle sue spalle, dentro un barattolo di vetro poggiato su una vecchia mensola, roteando su loro stesse.

Gemma si sedette sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, poggiando un gigantesco tomo sulle gambe incrociate.

< Ho vissuto tutta la mia vita con i nani. Questa stanza sembrerebbe piccola e soffocante a chiunque, ma per me è fin troppo spaziosa.

La mia intera esistenza è trascorsa in casupole sotto terra, o facendomi largo in minute gallerie. Raccoglievo funghi, scavavo alla ricerca di tesori o danneggiavo il mio fegato tra simpatiche bevute.

Da quando sono qui, la cosa più pesante che ho bevuto, è stato il the il giorno in cui lo stregone mi ha portato qui. Mi ha salvato, ma non riesco a togliermi di dosso la fastidiosa sensazione che voglia qualcosa da me, in cambio.

O forse desiderava solo un’allieva. Magari è sempre stato solo un apprendista e poter essere lui il dominatore, per almeno una volta, deve dargli un certo senso di potere.

Bah, poco importa. Se non fosse stato per lui… sarei morta anch’io quel giorno >. Sentì gli occhi pizzicarle e scosse il capo, tenendolo chino.

Iniziò a sfogliare le pagine ingiallite vergate da simboli arcaici e stinti, si ferì la punta dell’indice. Gemette di dolore e si portò il dito sottile alle labbra, succhiando il sangue vermiglio.

Il piccolo taglio superficiale le bruciava, pulsando, la sua lingua lambiva la striscia candida.

Una ciocca di capelli biondo rame le finì davanti al viso.

Tornò a guardare le parole, continuando a succhiare, e lesse:

“La sacerdotessa era a sua volta una parte dell’acqua. La sua pelle pallida si velava di un tenue azzurro, i suoi capelli blu sfolgoravano dei riflessi di un cielo notturno, i suoi occhi avevano il medesimo colore della limpidezza del fiume in cui abitava.

Nel suo pellegrinare, trovò ciò che cercava. Allungò le mani davanti a sé e afferrò la grande anima. La luce argentea sembrava quella di una luna tramutata in un piccolo sole. Per quanto apparisse fredda allo sguardo, era calda e rassicurante al tocco”.

< Cos’è l’anima?

Un soffio vitale dentro di noi? Una manciata di grammi in più? Il mistero della vita? Qualcosa che ci accomuna, rendendoci uguali dentro, quando fuori siamo diversi?

Forse è semplicemente ciò che siamo davvero.

L’anima non ha un colore, non ha una forma tangibile. Eppure molte culture pensano di poterla addirittura evocare dinnanzi a loro.

Si parla di rincarnazione, trasmutazione. L’anima è l’unica cosa immortale di noi che resta.

Non so se tutto questo è verità o è solo speculazione.

So solo che mi sento come se mi avessero strappato via la mia. Non conoscevo gli umani, non ne avevo mai visti. Per tanto tempo ho pensato di essere semplicemente una nana deforme, orribilmente alta, mostruosamente magra e soprattutto spaventosamente glabra.

Invece… I miei mi hanno sempre mentito ed ora è troppo tardi per sapere la verità.

Posso solo scoprire se la mia anima esiste ancora e se è davvero umana.

Cos’è l’umanità? >. S’interrogò.

Gettò indietro la testa e sospirò, il ciondolo di cristalli che portava al collo le scivolò lungo la pelle. Il tintinnio la fece trasalire.

“Lo stregone tornerà a breve e si arrabbierà parecchio se per allora non avrò finito il mio tema sulle grandi anime.

Allora, se ho capito bene sono leggere come delle piume…”. Adagiò il libro per terra, dimenò il dito che le dava ancora fastidio e si guardò intorno, recuperò una borsa di cuoio e l’aprì. Vi frugò all’interno e trovò una pergamena di cuoio di capra e l’appoggiò accanto a sé.

“… Sembrano numerose soltanto se non si pensa che sono sparse su tutto il globo. Sono inaccessibili tranne… Tranne…”. Tornò a consultare il libro.

< Probabilmente tranne se non sei una sacerdotessa dalla fede incrollabile che sa qual è il suo posto del mondo.

Da quando sono qui non ho fatto altro che studiare, fino a sfinirmi. Sperando che la conoscenza mi desse le risposte che cerco.

In realtà ha occupato la mia mente, finendo solo per farmi dimenticare per delle brevi parentesi le vere domande, sotterrandole sotto i quesiti che interessano al mio maestro >. 


End file.
